


He called him Alice

by Galix



Category: Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galix/pseuds/Galix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But that was not his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He called him Alice

Joker coughed out a weak laugh, that sounded too much like a sob to sound happy. He gripped his stomach, whimpering once he felt the frilly white bows brush against his bare arms.

He spat miserably trying to get that taste of semen out of the back of his throat. The black makeup surrounding his eyes had been mixed with sweat and tears, and had flown down his face creating a messy black trail. His lipstick had merged with the spit and semen, and the blood that had spilled from his split lip. Fluids drizzled off his face creating a disgusting mess on the floor to mix with the rest.

Joker had already wet himself. The bottom of the well tailored blue dress had been soiled completely, along with the stockings and lace undergarments. The shoes had been tossed, Joker just couldn't run fast enough wearing them. They pinched his toes like the chains of hell.

The torn stockings were riddled with blood stains and dry semen. His legs were covered with bites and bruises. Joker laughed, and then sobbed more.

Some fake strands of blonde hair still stuck into his own green hair. The wig did not remove easy. It was so painful. The black headband had snapped in half, but still stay stuck in his locks.

He whined and coughed. He still couldn't stand. Every time he shifted from his sitting position his legs gave up.

He could still hear the Hatter's voice.  
-  
\--  
\---  
"More tea, Alice?"

"Get away from me, you son of a bitch!" Joker struggled in his bindings. Tea dribbling and spraying out of his mouth as he spoke.

The Hatter laughed, grabbing Joker his wig and yanking him forward. He forcefully pushed the clown's head back, and tilted the teapot into his mouth. "You could always have more, my dear!"

Joker screamed and spat as hot, scalding, tasteless tea seeped down his throat. He was convinced it was merely boiling water with hot piss in it. It was disgusting and it burned and he wanted it gone. It was choking him.

The Hatter stopped once the pot was empty, and Joker had a coughing fit. Tea and blood spilled onto his lap, only causing him to hiss and spit more.

The Hatter tsk'd and smacked the clown across the face, causing blood to spill from his previously split lip and twisted nose.

"Manners, Alice! Manners! Haven't you any Etiquette?"

'Alice' snapped a curse word at the short, hatted man, and was struck again by his small hand.

There was a small rumble. Joker struggled in his binds. Whatever Hatter used, it was holding. And it wasn't making the Joker happy.

The Mad Hatter grabbed his sweet Alice by the neck, and began choking him.

"Forgive me, My dearest Alice... But you arouse me. I cannot hide from you. Please grant me this once. Please."

Joker tried to kick and turn, but he was soon forced into a disgusting, wet, blood swirling kiss.  
\---  
\--  
-


End file.
